The Dark Knight (TV Series)
The Dark Knight, is a Television series based on the DC comics character Batman created by Bob Kane. It aired on the CW. 2013-2014 It is created By Greg Berlanti, and Christopher Nolan. Cast * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight- 23/23 * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle- 23/23 * Willia Holland as Thea Wayne * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox- 20/23 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon- 14/23 * Paul Blackthorn as Detective James Kyle * Colin Donell as Harvey Dent- 21/23 Recurring * Jon Hamm as Thomas Wayne ( Flashbacks) * Kim Brasinger as Martha Wayne * Manu Bennet as Slade Wilson ( Flashbacks) * John Barrowman as William Dent / Prometheus- 13/23 * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle 1( Flashback) Episodes # "Pilot- Bruce Wayne, returns to Gotham , after spending Eight years away training, Bruce must adjust to seeing his mother, sister and friends, Bruce tries to talk to his ex girlfriend Selina Kyle, but she ignores him, Meanwhile a mob boss hires a hit on the Mayor, Bruce creates the vigilante persona, of "The Dark Knight" to take down the mob boss, In Flashbacks a young Bruce Wayne, watches his father die, after he is shot by Joe Chill. # "Lawless- Selina takes the case of Martin Summers, a man on Bruce's list of criminals. As The Dark Knight, Bruce tries to scare a confession out of Summers, who calls the Chinese Triad and asks for help. They send over their assassin, Duela White , to kill Selina. Bruce manages to save Selina and stop Summers, all the while, John and Martha try to push Bruce to take over his father's company. Martha is also revealed to be working with a mysterious man. In flashbacks, Bruce is attacked by an archer in black. #"Head-Shot"- Bruce is about to take down another person on the list, when he is suddenly killed by the assassin Deadshot. Later, Bruce begins building a night club above his hideout as an excuse to where he is at night. Bruce investigates Dead-shot and learns he is taking out businessmen, which includes John. Bruce, as The Dark Knight gets help from Selina's father to stop Deadshot, but Lucius is badly wounded during the fight. In Flashbacks, , the archer who attacked Bruce tries to explain he was trying to help him, but Bruce doesn't believe him and escapes, where it is revealed that Bruce is being followed by armed men. #"An Innocent Man"- Bruce asks Lucius to help him in his quest to save the city, but Lucius refuses. Later, Bruce finds out a man on death row has connections to someone on the list. As The Dark Knight, he gets help from Selina to prove the man's innocence. However, the man on the list sends his bodyguard after Selina. Dressed as a police officer, Bruce manages to save Selina. and the man's innocence is proven. Later, Lucius agrees to join Bruce. Meanwhile, John asks Barbara Gordon to research a $2.6 million withdrawal made by Martha, and Oswald Cobblepot discovers that The Dark Knight has targeted his men, and wants to know who is under the mask. #"Damaged"-After James Kyle arrests Bruce under suspicion of being The Dark Knight, Bruce hires Selina as his lawyer. Selina manages to get Bruce house arrest, and he throws a prison themed party, while having Lucius dress as The Dark Knight and go after a criminal on the list. The plan works and Bruce is let off house arrest. In Flashbacks, Bruce meets Hugo Strange, the leader of the armed men, and is tortured by a man in a strange mask. #"Legacies"- Lucius asks Bruce to go after criminals who are not on the list, but Bruce isn't too keen on the idea. However, after he finds out about the Royal Flush Gang, he agrees. He finds out their leader was wronged by Bruce's father, Bruce tries to convince the leader to become a hero, but he refuses and plans on robbing another bank. During a fight between the two, the leader is shot by the police. Meanwhile, Harvey asks Thea for relationship advice, and things get awkward when it becomes clear he's talking about Selina. In Flashbacks, Bruce finds the list and has a dream about his father, who asks him to right his wrongs. #"Not Who She Seems"- Martha is almost shot by a mysterious assailant who was attempting to assassinate an associate of mob boss Frank Bertinelli. Bruce attempts to infiltrate Frank's business to discover the identity of the attacker. Frank blames Duela and the Triad gang for the murders of his people. Bruce learns that the attacker is Helena Bertinelli,Frank's daughter, with whom the former had just been on a date. Helena reveals that she is looking for revenge against her father, who she blames for the murder of her fiancé, who according to Frank was gathering evidence against him to give FBI. Helena and Bruce are abducted by Frank's right-hand man, Nick Salvati, in connection to the deaths; she reveals that she was the one gathering evidence and kills Salvati after learning he was the one who killed her fiancé. She also deduces Bruce's identity as The Dark Knight after witnessing him fight Frank's henchmen. In the end, Helena and Bruce share a kiss. Meanwhile, Harvey is cut off financially by his father, William , who is revealed to be Martha's co-conspirator. Selina sticks with him, stating that she does not want him for money. John returns home. #"Vengeance"-Bruce decides to teach Helena that there is justice outside of revenge, after witnessing her try to kill to kill the head of the Triad. Lucius expresses his disapproval, but to no avail. She dresses as a purple vigilante and the duo has another man from the list arrested. Helena starts to buy into the idea, but leaves him after finding out that Selina was his former girlfriend and believing that they are still together. Helena goes after the Triad, killing their leader. As a result, , Duela and her men go after Frank, believing him to be responsible, but Bruce gets there in time to stop them. Bruce also stops Helena from killing Frank, who is arrested; and she threatens to reveal his identity if he tries to come after her in the future. Meanwhile, Harvey finally tells Bruce about William's action and asks for a job at the club that Bruce is attempting to build, which is accepted. Using Barbara's help, John learns more about the secret organization that Martha is a part of, finding a notebook containing the list. In Flashbacks, Bruce starts to like Susan Woodsan, and the two share a kiss. #"High Stakes"-A Business man, Rolland Dagget gets killed by a mysterious Vigilante. Detective Kyle deduces that a copy-cat has been responsible for the murders. Meanwhile Bruce plans a Christmas party since they haven't had one in Eight Years, Harvey invites Selina. The Dark Knight saves hostages from the mysterious vigilante and duels against him, loosing the fight, It is revealed that William Dent is the vigilante, Bruce swears to take down the vigilante. In Flashbacks, Susan's father captures Hugo Strange, who tells Bruce that the Island, was once a prison for dangerous criminals. Susan's father gets kidnapped by Strange's men, while leading Bruce to a possible escape from the Island. #"Through The Ashes"-Six Weeks after fighting the mysterious vigilante, Bruce tries to avoid being The Dark Knight, despite Lucius agreeing that the city needs him. A firefighter gets murdered on duty, and Selina suspects that someone killed him, and is forced to ask The Dark Knight to help. While investigating Bruce discovers that the murderer is Garfield Lynns AKA Firefly, and must stop him. Detective Kyle learns that Selina contacted The Dark Knight, and puts a chip in the phone, to hear their calls. #"Trust But Verify"- After an armored truck is robbed, Bruce believes that one of the thieves is former Marine Ted Gaynor, from his target list. Lucius dismisses Bruce's assumption, as Gaynor was Lucius' commanding officer during his time in Afghanistan. Bruce as The Dark Knight, finds Gaynor and steals encrypted data, as Lucius prevents the former from getting any information directly from Gaynor. The data is revealed to be plans for robbing armored trucks, which Bruce uses to track the thieves. Lucius learns that Gaynor was the mastermind behind the robberies, and is forced to join Gaynor's team, but backs out of helping them at last. Bruce arrives in time and kills Gaynor. Meanwhile, Thea tells Bruce her belief that Martha and William are involved as the former believes they were before Thomas' death. Bruce asks Martha, who states that Thomas was the unfaithful. Harvey refuses William's request to sign the paper of selling the clinic established by the former's mother, who died when he was 8 and William left him for years subsequently. Thea is arrested by the police after having a crash as a result of drug use. Flashbacks show Bruce being captured by the mercenaries as Susan's father was apparently working for them. #"The Fear Within"-Bruce begins trying to track down the supplier of Fear, and discovers that the supplier goes by the Crow, Bruce goes undercover using the name "Matches Malone" and meets up with The Crow, the Police get called, and Bruce decides to suit up as The Dark Knight and fight The Crow. The Crow gives Bruce a dose of the Fear Gas, knocking him out. In Flashbacks, Susan's father pretends to kill Bruce so he can help Bruce escape captivity. Lucius saves Bruce, by giving him an antidote. The Dark Knight confronts The Crow, and injects Crow with his own dose of Fear. Thea gets 2 years of Probation, after her incident, Barbara shows Bruce that Martha is involved. #"Trust"- Martha denies knowledge about the list. Lucius decides to investigate her daily activities. Selina enlists the help of The Dark Knight when criminal Cyrus Vanch is released from prison. Using the microphone inside the phone, James and his team intercept The Dark Knight. , who manages to escape. Vanch kidnaps Selina. James and The Dark Knight team up to save Selina, , as the former realizes that Vanch has contacts on the police force and that was how he learned of her. The duo saves Selina. She demands James to stay away from her for betraying her trust. In order to protect her, Bruce decides to cut his contact with her as The Dark Knight. Lucius presents evidence to Bruce that his mother is connected to the group he is hunting, and that she also knew of Thomas' assassination. Bruce decides to interrogate his mother as The Dark Knight. In Flashbacks, Bruce meets Slade Wilson, an Australian Intelligence operative who came to the island to free #"The Hacker"-While confronting his mother, Bruce lets his guard down, and Martha grabs a gun and shoots him. The Dark Knight reveals himself as Bruce and seeks Barbara for help. Bruce exposes his secret, and asks Barbara to take him to his hideout. With Lucius's help, they remove the bullet. Barbara agrees to join Bruce and Lucius but only until they find John Irons. In Flashbacks, Slade begins training Bruce for an assault to steal a plane, which Slade intends to use to escape the Island. Slade informs Bruce that the man who tortured him was Slade's partner, was Billy Wintergreen, Billy captures Bruce and Susan, and Slade is forced to kill his old partner. #"Bombardment"- Bruce learns of a jewel thief named "Dodger", who uses hostages tagged with bomb collars. Barbara suggests that Bruce bug the phone of Detective Renee Montoya, an old friend of Bruce's , to gain information on the Dodger. She also convinces Bruce to ask Montoya on a date so that he can have some down time. Through the wire tap, Bruce is able to determine the Dodger's next location, but is stunned by a bomb thrown by the thief, who gets away. To draw out the Dodger, Bruce donates antique jewels to an auction. It works; but when Barbara confronts the thief, he places a collar on her to ensure his getaway. Bruce manages to stop the Dodger and deactivate the collar. Lucius starts dating his former sister-in-law. Thea has a run-in with a thief named Dick Grayson, and Martha attempts to make a deal with Duela to have William killed, so that she can leave the secret organization, whose plan is called the "Doomsday". Flashbacks show Bruce trying to treat Wilson's infected wound by finding the herbs Yao used; and is intercepted by a wounded man who asks for help; but Bruce leaves him as the former believes it to be a trap. #"Assassination Attempt"- Bruce stops a hired gunman called Guillermo Barrera who comes to Gotham , but must enlist Barbara to decipher the assassins phone to determine who the target was. Duela White hires Deadshot, who was revealed to have survived his encounter with The Dark Knight, To kill William Dent after the previous gun man was taken down by The Dark Knight. Meanwhile William asks Harvey to attend a ceremony where he will receive the " Best Man Of The Year" award. Bruce discovers that William is the target and as The Dark Knight races to the event to save him, but is almost caught by Detective Renee Montoya. Later, William gets shot with Deadshot's poison laced bullets, and Bruce is forced to reveal his identity to Harvey to gain his trust, to save William. In Flashbacks, Bruce repairs a damaged radio so, he and Slade can hear Strange's plan. #"Fury"-Helena returns to Gotham , to kill her father after learning that he had her fiancé murdered. Helena asks for Bruce's help, but Bruce refuses. As revenge she attacks Harvey to force Bruce's assistance. The Dark Knight and The Huntress go after armored cars, but it is revealed to be a trap set up by the Police. Bruce breaks her out of Prison to protect his secret, and suggests her to leave Gotham , Helena forces Barbara to find her fathers location, Bruce discovers the truth and manages to stop Helena from killing her father, but Helena shoots Detective Montoya when she arrives, and flees the scene. Meanwhile Harvey struggles with learning Bruce's secret, which affects his relationship with Selina. In Flashbacks Bruce, and Slade launch a missile from Strange to escape the Island. #"Angel Of Death"- Another vigilante appears in Gotham and kidnaps one of Bruce's targets, a slumlord who had charges dropped against him because he was able to pay off the District Attorney. The new vigilante, who is identified as Jean-Paul Valley , kills the slumlord over a live broadcast. The former kills several prosecutors the same way before going after Grayson. Lucius finds out that Valley is using an abandoned subway car, and Bruce as The Dark Knight, is able to catch the car and kill Valley. Bruce realizes the secret organization's plans involve The Narrows , a neighborhood filled with crime. Selina proves to Holly and James that Sara is not alive. It is revealed that Holly knew of Sara's plan to escape with Bruce. William contacts the Triad to find the traitors. Martha turns over her co-conspirator, Frank Chen, to William dressed as Prometheus, , who kills Chen, believing her to be innocent. Flashbacks to the island show Bruce and Wilson freeing Susan, but at the cost of Strange reacquiring the board. She claims to know Strange's scheme. #"Vendetta"-When a girl dies after using a new form of Fear, Bruce sets out to interrogate the Crow and determines the latter has lost his mind from the Fear overdose. When news reports state that the Crow escaped the asylum, Bruce suspects that the Crow was faking his mental illness. Meanwhile, James finds loose connections between Harvey and Fear , and attempts to uncover the truth, which almost leads him to discovering Bruce's hideout. Bruce realizes that the Crow's psychiatrist is behind the re-emergence of Fear. Bruce as The Dark Knight kills the doctor, and opts not to kill the Crow, who has truly lost his mind and was the scapegoat of the doctor's actions. Harvey quits the club after realizing that Bruce suspected him with the drug dealing. William gives him a job. Bruce decides to help Lucius find Lawton, who killed Lucius' brother. In Flashbacks, Susan reveals that Yao Fei took the blame of a massacre committed by the Chinese government and was exiled to the island. Now Strange is using him as a scapegoat for his schemes. She begins training Bruce how to fight, and to use a boomerang shaped like a bat. #"Justice"-Selina represents the Martins family, who is suing corrupt business man Edward Rasmus. He puts out a hit on the family, and the couples young child is the only one who survives. Selina lets the boy stay with her, for a few weeks, but Edward attacks her. The Dark Knight saves Selina before she gets killed. Harvey suggests that they all go to Bruce's house for protection, until the Police capture the Hit man. Bruce decides to locate the man responsible for the Hit man instead of finding Deadshot. Therefore Lucius leaves the team. The hit man breaks into Wayne Manor, and tries to kill the last remaining witnesses, and The Dark Knight manages to kill him. Dick continues his search for The Dark Knight, and Thea decides to help him. In Flashbacks, Susan continues to teach Bruce how to fight, but before his skills could be used as their cover, Susan's father brings Strange's men to capture them. #"Bad Business"-Bruce tracks down Backman, an accountant for a secret Organization. Bruce redistributes the money back to the people, he stole from. Barbara learns that a $2 million transfer was made to Dominic Alonzo, an underground casino owner, who was hired to kidnap John. Barbara goes undercover as a card sharp to infiltrate the casino. After being beaten threatened, Alonzo claims that John is dead. Bruce informs his family, and Martha confronts William. Bruce learns that Harvey's father is leading the operation and uses Barbara to hack into William's phone records to track down John. As The Dark Knight, Bruce frees John and reunites him with his family. Meanwhile Selina goes to Harvey, for the truth about why he left, and Harvey reveals that Bruce still loves her. In Flashbacks, Thomas Wayne disagrees with William's Doomsday plot, which leads to William sending Joe Chill to kill Thomas. #"Doomsday Upon Us"-William Dent, in his Prometheus suit kills the scientists who worked on the device at Unidac Industries. Lucius dresses as The Dark Knight and kidnaps Bruce and Martha in an attempt to uncover the truth. The plan works and Bruce's team breaks into William's company for information. James finally approves Selina's feelings for Bruce , who realizes that he could cease being The Dark Knight if he stops the Doomsday. Thus, Bruce gets involved with her again, which is seen by Harvey. William has the device moved. The Dark Knight attempts to kill him, who reveals that he is the other vigilante. ; the two fight until William gets the upper hand, discovering Bruce's secret. Meanwhile, John files for divorce, revealing to know Martha's involvement in his kidnapping. Dick reveals to Thea that he wants to find The Dark Knight so that the latter can train the former, pushing her away from himself. In Flashbacks, the man Bruce chose not to help previously is revealed to be working for Strange, who reveals that he plans to cripple the Chinese economy by blowing commercial planes going into the country. His employer is revealed to be a woman. He murders Yao Fei after forcing him to take credit for the attacks via video recording. #"Breaking Point"- William imprisons Bruce ; but the latter manages to escape. He confronts Martha about the Doomsday , which prompts her to hold a press conference and reveal to the city her involvement with William and the plan to destroy the Narrows. She is arrested while William confirms her claims to Harvey and reveals that he is the other vigilante, Prometheus. James, with help from Barbara , is able to dismantle the device. Lucius and Bruce go after and mortally wound William , who reveals that there is a second device shortly before he dies. The device activates and begins to level the east side of the Narrows. Thea goes into the Narrows to save Dick, who decides to stay and help others. Selina is trapped in her office; but Harvey arrives and helps her escape before being trapped himself. Bruce arrives too late, and Harvey dies. Bruce quits being The Dark Knight, and burns his costume. In Flashbacks, Strange fires a missile at an approaching airliner, but Bruce and Susan manage to override the coordinates and destroy the missile. Afterward, Bruce kills Strange revealed to have gained relative skill with a bat shaped boomerang. Category:CW Category:The Dark Knight Category:TV Series Category:Live Action Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Migster 7